The present invention relates to a power and signal distribution system comprising a plurality of converter and control units which are particularly arranged in areas difficult to access, for instance on the seabed. At least one control unit is connected to at least one converter unit for transmitting power and data/signals. The converter unit is connected to a remote monitoring and supplying device via at least one cable connection. Each of the control units has assigned thereto on site at least one production tree for crude oil or natural gas with corresponding means. Such means are for instance gate valves, chokes, actuators, or the like.
The corresponding monitoring and supplying device is normally arranged onshore or above sea level. This device transmits power and signals or data via the corresponding cable connection to the converter unit. The power is here adapted as a rule, particularly with respect to voltage and power supply for each of the control units. Such a conversion includes, for instance, a transformation of the voltage to other values and/or to other kinds of voltage.
The corresponding control unit is connected to the converter unit also for the transmission of power and data/signals. Known are such power and signal distribution systems from practice where only one respective control unit is assigned to a converter unit and connected thereto accordingly.
Likewise, one production tree can also only be fed and monitored by the corresponding control unit.